Ranma 12 Self Insertion
by Shimo Arashi Reikon. Kage
Summary: I some how manage to teleport half way around the world, right in to the middle of all the Ranma 1/2 madness!


Ranma ½ Self-insert

By: dragonduelist13

Disclaimer: I only own Matt's mom and Matt from this story, 'cause he's based off of me.

It was an average day in the relatively small city I live in, (sorry I can't tell

you the name but my dad is looking for me and mom I think and I don't want

to risk him finding me so, sorry. They're divorced and dad can't see mom or

me any more, court order) and I was chilling in my living room reading a

random fanfic on when I heard something weird outside. Just

as I turned to look there was a bright flash of light from my computer and I

passed out I think. I've never passed out before so I kind of had to guess

and I heard that when you pass out I kind of feels like everything goes dark,

and that's what happened so, ya, anyways when I came to (I think) I was

kind of surprised to see my bike and helmet sitting next to me on the grass

in back of this Japanese style house with a Koi pond and a guy next to it

fighting a soaked panda, while an old guy, maybe about forty sat in front of a

random game board sipping tea or coffee or something. Just then a pretty

girl of about sixteen with blue-black hair noticed me and said "hey Ranma,

give me a hand with this kid who just appeared outta nowhere on the grass

with his bike!" "Hey! I'm no kid, I'm fourteen, dang it!" then she said to me

"Hey, what's your name, kid." I'm like "Call me Matt, not kid, OK?" she's like

"Sure, Matt." "Thanks." "So, where you from, Matt." The guy, Ranma I guess,

asked. "Canada." I answered. "Hey, where am I anyways?" I asked. "Japan."

Ranma answered. "What are your names, anyway?" I asked. The girl spoke

"I'm Akane, and that's Ranma," she said pointing to the guy whom she called

"Ranma" earlier, "and that's Genma," she said, pointing to the panda, "and

that's daddy, but please, call him Mr. Tendo." She said pointing to the old

guy. "So, what's with the panda, anyway?" I asked. Genma just whipped out a

sign that said "I'm cursed to turn into a panda whenever I come into contact

with cold water, but hot water turns me back into a human, which is my birth

form." "Yah and I'm made out of lime jell-o." I said sarcastically. "It's true,

Matt," said Ranma, as he jumped into the pond, "and I turn into a girl."

"NOW, I've seen everything." I said, looking at Ranma, who had suddenly

turned into a busty redheaded GIRL! "Uh-huh, now could I use your phone,

please?" I asked Akane. "Sure Matt, here it is." She said, handing it to me.

I grabbed it and as I dialed my mom, said "thanks, Akane." It rang a few

times then mom picked up the phone on her end, saying "hello, Rose

speaking." "Mom?" "Matt, is that you?" "Yup, and you'll never guess where I

am," "where!" she said, sounding really worried. "I'm in Japan, mom." I hear a

thump on the other end. "Mom? MOM? MOM! ARE YOU OK?" "HOW DID

YOU END UP IN JAPAN?" "Got me." "Are you OK? Where in Japan? Can I

talk to some one there?" "Mom slow down, I'm OK, I'm in Nermia Ward,

Tokyo, I think, and here you can talk to Kasumi. Here Kasumi." I said, giving

the phone to her. A few minutes later, Kasumi said to me, "Matt, your mom is

going to send some clothes here and you can stay here until she can get

enough money to get you back home, OK?" "Alright. Hey, Ranma, could you

teach me some martial arts moves?" "Sure, but could we go get some food

somewhere?" "Sure lets get some ramen, Ranma." So we walked to this

Chinese restaurant called "The Cat Café" I think and as soon as we walked in

the door a really pretty girl, who I think, was sixteen, called out "Airen! Xian

Pu is so happy to see you." As she jumped at Ranma, Unfortunately, she

spooked me and I bumped into him as I stumbled backwards, right into the

girls hug, causing us to fall and land with my face buried in her chest while

Ranma had jumped out of the way of our landing. 'Oh crap, I'm sooooo dead.'

I thought as I pushed her off of me. "I'm so sorry, please don't kill me, it

was an accident." I apologized as she stood up, and offered her hand to help

me up? "You is not to blame, you is right, it mistake, is OK." "Uh-huh." I said,

not really believing that she didn't want to kill me. "Are you alright, uh, Xian

Pu?" I asked as she helped me to my feet. "Yes, as long as you go on date

with me." She answered, and then I fainted.


End file.
